


An Invisible Man

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	An Invisible Man

Not many people took any notice of the homeless man, who had huddled into the archway of the sandstone folly; which was situated in a small park in the north of New York City. A few had thrown some pocket change in the hat he’d placed in front of him, but other than that, he was more or less an invisible man. The man had managed to bear the cold of the winter during the day, but now night had arrived, and had brought snow with it. The park looked almost pretty as the snow sparkled under the streetlights, which lined a winding pathway, but Illya wasn’t there for the view. 

Despite being well wrapped up against the weather, Illya Kuryakin was not enjoying the cold. He had grown up in a cold climate but, these days, he was very much a creature of comfort. Illya was aware he had gotten soft, but had also decided that there was nothing wrong with that. In fact, he had long since reconciled himself to the fact he worked hard for the comfort he had. This didn’t mean he couldn’t endure the harsh weather when necessary.

Illya had been in position, covered in stained clothes, dirty blankets, and newspapers for around sixteen hours. The disguise department had even covered him with the scent of a man who hadn’t washed in a long time, and who regularly threw up on himself. His grey wig and beard were dirty and matted, and he was wearing brown contact lenses. He had also been fitted with an external catheter, so that he wouldn’t have to leave his position and risk being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn’t the nicest of disguises, but it did the job required of it.

Another hour passed, and Illya began to wonder if the handover he was awaiting was going to happen at all. Finally, he saw two men approaching one another. One was a German agent called Dedrick Köhler, the other was Napoleon Solo. The pair greeted each other in the manner of old friends, had a conversation about unimportant matters. They then shook hands and parted company; with Dedrick walking away from Illya, and Napoleon coming towards him.

Solo barely looked at his partner, let alone acknowledged him. Instead, he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few coins. He threw them into Illya’s hat and continued on his way. A short while later, another man followed closely behind Napoleon. Knowing that it had been expected, Illya didn’t react. Solo would be able to deal with his tail easily enough.

An hour after this, Illya gathered up the coins in his hat and shoved them into his pocket. He was careful to place the one containing the microdot, which Napoleon has retrieved from Dedrick, into a different pocket. With a great deal of huffing and puffing, Illya made a big play of struggling to his feet before shuffling off along a different path to his colleagues. The microdot was taken to HQ with Thrush having no idea that it had even changed direction.


End file.
